An Unexpected Knock
by Apple Doodle
Summary: The TARDIS crashes - crashes into a fifteen year old girl. Oneshot. Enjoy.


**An Unexpected Knock**

The Doctor was underneath the metal grid floor of the TARDIS, trying to connect what looked like a piece of junk with flashy lights on it, into the system. Various bits and bobs were strewn randomly on the floor above around the hole in which he had entered, some parts had even rolled away quite a distance and had been lost from view.

He stood up when he saw Donna make her way towards him, and as he did so, a short metal pipe on the edge of the hole rolled onto his head.

"Owww!" he exclaimed, clutching his bruised head, obviously over reacting.

"What are you doing?" asked Donna, who had now picked her way through the endless amounts of junk on the floor and was now by the Doctor's side, staring back out at the expanse of mess.

" Wime fuflaffling er watwul faluns cons…" explained the Doctor, his sonic screwdriver still in his mouth.

"You what?" frowned Donna, removing the screwdriver from his mouth and handing it to him.

" I'm replacing the lateral balance cones. Bit of a tricky business actually…" he paused. "And I'm not even sure these spares will do the job, they're from a H421 Time cruiser F20 you see."

"So?"

"SO? SO? It's like putting the breaks of a people carrier in a formula one car! Completely unpredictable! We could be thrown through time and space at 23,000.7 miles an hour, and land in some forgotten jungle inhabited by flesh eating underpants…" Donna raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "OK, maybe not flesh eating underpants, but you get the idea," he finished.

"Then why put them in at all?"

"Because without them, it's like having a formula one car with_ no_ breaks. We'd go about crashing into all sorts of…"CRASH! The TARDIS had just made an unexpected landing. There was a thump on the wooden door, then, there was silence.

"I see what you mean about the unexpected landings," said Donna, as the Doctor climbed out fully from the hole in the floor. He was staring at the door.

"You know that thump noise on the door just now?" he said.

"Yeah."

"Well I think we just hit somebody."

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS doors and onto the Cardiff streets. In front of him was a young girl of about fifteen years old, picking herself up off the floor.

"Hello," smiled the Doctor. "Sorry if I bumped into you."

"But…it…" she stammered, not quite believing her eyes. "That…your…the police box thing…it just appeared out of nowhere...or out of somewhere else, anyway," She paused. "Coz I mean, where _did _it come from anyway? One minute I was walking along, then suddenly, BAM! There you were in that…that…"

"TARDIS," the Doctor finished.

"Does it teleport or something?"

"Err…"

"Hey! Imagine if it travelled in _time_ too! Then TARDIS could stand for Time And Relative Dimension In Space! Oh, but in initials you're not supposed to show the ands and the ins. That would mean that TARDIS would actually be TRDS. Wouldn't that be funny…"?

"What did you say?"

"That TARDIS would become TRDS if…"

"No, not that. How did you know what TARDIS stands for?"

"What, Time And Relative Dimension In Space? I just guessed…hey, does that mean it really _can_ travel through time? Does Britain ever win the Eurovision song contest?"

"Well…" said Donna, stepping out from the TARDIS.

"We're not allowed to say," interrupted the Doctor. Seeing a lecture of the whole '_if you tell the past about the future it could _change_ the future_' lecture approaching, Donna quickly changed the subject.

"So what's your name, then?" she asked the girl.

"Molly," she replied, suddenly becoming shy. "Molly Evergreen."

"So, Molly, we'll be off now. Bye…" the Doctor made for the TARDIS door, but Donna stopped him by tugging hard at his suit sleeve.

"Don't be so rude," she said, dragging the Doctor back to face Molly. "She knows it's a time machine, aren't you going to let her have a quick look?"

"Please," whispered Molly, now realising that she was more mystified than shocked at the magical time travelling box.

"Oh, all right then," smiled the Doctor, "Just a quick look"

* * *

**Yay! (I just realised, i think most of my author's notes start with yay) The new series of Doctor Who starts on Saturday! Anyway, I finally posted this Doctor Who fanfic. I wrote it a couple of years ago, and found it saved on my computer the other day so i thought I'd upload it because it made me laugh. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
